Meta Samus
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: I figured it was time I do a Metroid story, enjoy. After Dark Samus' end, Meta Ridley has learnt through his experience of corruption that rather than crush those who pose a threat to you, have them join you, by any and all methods. With that, he plans to make Samus what she hates the most, a servant of the Space Pirate force, to be used as a weapon and for reproductive purposes.


With the Phazon scourge and Dark Samus finally destroyed, it seemed that peace had returned to the galaxy, allowing Samus time to step away from the Galactic Federation and just relax.

Though she had lost many comrades to Dark Samus and her power of corruption, the Space Pirates had suffered a tremendous blow, not only losing a whole fleet of their army, but another of their bases had been taken over by the Galactic Federation, with what Space Pirates remaining to be shot on site.

However, within the remains of the Space Pirate base, with the Phazon no longer infecting his being, a familiar evil had reawoken.

Within the remains of the Phazon Core, which was now just a pit of darkness, a team of five Troopers were searching the area, making sure that all traces of Phazon and that any hiding Space Pirates were exterminated.

"Find anything?" One of the troops asked, keeping his rifle drawn as the group explored the dark pit.

"Nothing, sir. So far, all i've found are decaying fragments of Phazon and..." One of the subordinates began to say, only to let out a sudden scream as a claw grabbed his waist and he was pulled into the darkness, where the sound of flesh being torn apart soon followed.

From the scream, the remaining troops quickly got back to back, keeping their eyes peeled, but inside, all began to panic somewhat.

"What... what was that?" Another Trooper asked, keeping his eyes and his weaponry on the south section, unsure what lurked in the darkness, but prepared to shoot on sight.

Keeping on their toes, looking around, but finding nothing, the remaining troops slowly lowered their weaponry, before drips of a slimy substance landed upon the officer's shoulder, causing him to slowly look up, where horror filled his entire being.

"It can't be. Not you again!" He called, quickly drawing up his weapon alongside his teammates, who all began to fire at the giant figure that loomed over them.

But it was only seconds later that the gun shots were replaced with a loud screeching cry that filled the area, followed by the loud screams of the remaining Troopers as they met their demise by an array of sharp claws, bloodthirsty fangs and a spear-like tail, leaving behind torn corpses of the small battalion, while the dark figure that now stood over their bodies began to feast, gnawing at the bodies to recover what energy it could.

Finished in devouring its latest victims, the figure stepped from the shadows, revealing it to be Samus' arch nemesis and the murderer of her parents, Ridley, revealing his body was covered in various injuries and burn marks, while the cybernetics used to bring him back to life were fairly damaged.

No longer was he Omega Ridley, but had reverted back to his Meta form.

'Curse the Hunter. She will pay for what she has done to us.' Meta Ridley thought, clenching his claw in vengeance, knowing it was because of her that another of their bases had been raided, just before releasing the tension and gaining a wicked smile upon his twisted face as the Zebesian then thought. 'But I should also thank her, after all if she didn't stop our plans, we would still be corrupt puppets for the Dark Hunter, and this experience has made me realize when an opposing force is too powerful to destroy, have it side with you.'

Looking down at the remains of the Federation Troopers, Meta Ridley began to tear off the armour, using it to repair himself as he grabbed handful after handful of metal, splashed it over with a shot of his plasma breath, before pressing the burning metal to his body, making him flinch at the feel of metal burning and fusing with his skin, but knew that such a method could sustain and repair him.

"Sir...? Come in..."Meta Ridley then heard a voice call, turning with hostility and expecting to see another faction of Federation Troopers, but saw the voice coming from one of the corpses.

"Unit 4B-817 please report your status..." Meta Ridley heard the voice say, piqued his interest as he rummaged around the deceased soldier, pulling off a communicator from the body, the source of the voice.

At first, Meta Ridley was about to crush the device, before another idea came to him, spitting another handful of plasma on his claws and pressing the communicator to his throat, gargling at the burning and the temporary loss of his oxygen being cut off, but if his idea worked, the near death pain would be worth it

Screeching loudly as the device fused with his throat, Meta Ridley fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Sir?" He heard the voice call again, sounding quite concerned. "I repeat, please report your status."

Not one to let pain slow him down, Meta Ridley remained on his hands and knees, panting as he tried to speak.

"Ev... everything is fine..." He said, surprised to hear the voice coming from his throat sounding exactly like the Federation Trooper he had recently killed, causing the Zebesian to continue. "All traces of Phazon have been exterminated in my location."

"Very good to hear." The Trooper replied, just before asking. "But there is another thing. We just checked some of the data logs located in the southern sector and found that Ridley was supposedly down there. Have you seen any sight of that monster?"

Angered at first, Meta Ridley then smirked as he said in reply. "I can say with certainty that Omega Ridley has been vanquished. We have the Hunter, I mean Samus, to thank for that."

"She is a continued value to the Galactic Federation." The Trooper replied from the communicator, before commenting. "I'd hate to see what would have happened if she too was brainwashed by Dark Samus' power."

"Her services would prove highly useful if the Space Pirate forces kept her alive." Meta Ridley thought aloud, continuing to grin wickedly as ideas pooled in his mind.

-With Samus-

Upon the side of one of Elysia's floating structures, sat Samus Aran, her helmet temporarily removed as she looked upon the horizon, taking in the beautiful sights of the floating citadel and its sunset, but feeling a solemness in her heart at the sacrifices that came with the Phazon eradication.

'Rundas, Ghor, Gandrayda...' She sighed, remembering it was at her hands that each of those brave warriors met their ends, but Samus knew she had no choice but to terminate those corrupted by Dark Samus' power.

Having lost so much in her life, her parents, the Chozo, various allies she had encountered in previous missions, Samus let out one final sigh, knowing she couldn't lament in the deceased forever and had to get back to keeping the galaxy protected from the last scourges of Space Pirates who were hiding amongst the last few planets and ships they had conquered as their own, where she then boarded her Gunship and took off, oblivious to the danger that was soon to come for her.

Leaving Elysia behind her, Samus set forward, wondering what fate and the cosmos had in store for her, getting a sudden answer as static filled her ears.

"Can... hear me...?" A male voice coming from the transmission console then called, sounding fairly distressed through the distortion, causing Samus to retune until her frequency met that of the call.

"I repeat, can anybody hear me?" The voice asked, sounding more clear and allowed Samus to reply.

"I hear you. This is Samus Aran." She replied, before asking. "What is the trouble?"

"Samus? Thank the stars I managed to get in contact with you. This is Federation Trooper RDHS01, and we need your help. The Space Pirates still hiding within their Homeworld have revolted. They are using the underground tunnels to sneak into the control rooms and hack the equipment, turning the Security Turrets against us, locking us out from our designated areas and using this confusion to pick us off. If nothing is done, I fear some might escape the planet and continue in their activities." Trooper RDHS01 said in reply, continuing to sound shaken, while in the background, blasts and cries could be heard, making it no joke.

"Not on my watch. I will be there shortly, just try to hang on." Samus said, her desire to rid the galaxy of the Space pirates taking over as she set the thrusters and headed back to the Pirate Homeworld, ready to blast the alien scum she hated with all her heart into oblivion.

"Thank you, Samus. We'll expect you shortly." Trooper RDHS01 replied, ending the conversation with Samus, leading the blonde right into a trap, for the Trooper in distress was just Meta Ridley, while the shots and screams in the back were being caused by Space Pirates, only they were shooting Galactic Federation Troops they had taken prisoner and restrained, showing no mercy as they executed the last of their captors.

Picking up one of the corpses, one of the Space Pirates allowed his energy scythe to extend, not satisfied in his bloodlust and wanting nothing more than to slice their captured enemies to pieces and toss the remains to the wild beasts that still dwelled in the lower levels.

"Hold up. We need them in one piece." Meta Ridley said with a commanding voice, before gaining a dark smile as he informed his Space Pirate brethren. "So suit up. "We have company coming."

-Sometime later-

Making her way from Elysia to the Space Pirate Homeworld, Samus made a successful landing, docking at Landing Site Bravo.

But as she exited the Gunship, part of her was puzzled.

'Strange. That Galactic Trooper said the Space Pirates had reactivated their security measures, so why didn't any defences activate when I came into contact?' Samus wondered, part of her believing that it was either luck, that the Federation had stalled long enough to keep the Space Pirates from reactivating all their defences, while a deeper part to the blonde felt as though something was off with the emergency.

But whatever the reason, Samus had to think about it later when she saw a Federation Trooper rushing over to her, his armor fairly was damaged, covered in several blast wounds and scars, but was still in one piece.

"Thank you for coming to our aid." The Trooper said, saluting Samus, who did the same.

"If you follow me, I can lead you to the Command Station. There we can take down the guards and you can deactivate the defence systems." He then told Samus, explaining the plan, before heading off, causing Samus to follow, but made sure to continue to keep her guard up.

Traveling alongside the Trooper, Samus made her way through the base, confusion filling her to find no signs of life.

From the distress call, she had expected the Space Pirates to be roaming the halls, taking back their territory, but all was silent.

That was until Samus and the Trooper heard a familiar blood curdling screech.

Confused, the Trooper asked. "What in the world was that?"

"Ridley." Samus said simply, readying her Power Beam as she shot open the Blue Door that lead to the courtyard, where Samus saw the murderer of her parents, Meta Ridley, back from oblivion and roaring furiously as he fought against a fleet of Federation Soldiers who were shooting at him relentlessly.

Stunned to see Meta Ridley alive, Samus scanned her foe, seeing Meta Ridley's body had been reconstructed with Space Pirate weaponry, as well as sections of Federation Trooper armour, making her eyes widen at the realization she had just rushed into.

It was all a trap.

And before Samus could react, a sudden voltage of electricity surged through her armour, making her cry out, just before collapsing, revealing the Federation Trooper behind her, his weapon drawn and the residual effects of his blaster showing he had shot the Hunter in the back.

With Samus down, the Trooper removed his helmet, showing off his face, the familiar face of the Urtraghian Space Pirate, who stared at Samus with a wicked grin, before he and one of the disguised Troops hoisted her motionless body up and dragged the Hunter off, continuing in the plans that Meta Ridley had in store for her.

After an unknown amount of time had passed, Samus let out a small groan as she began to regain consciousness.

'What happened...?' She wondered, recalling the last events in her mind, which caused the blonde to snap wide awake, remembering the trap the Space Pirates had set up for her, where Samus tried to move, but found her body paralysed, causing Samus to look down, her expression remaining filled with shock to see her arms, legs and neck all cuffed by metal holdings that spread out through chains of energy, keeping her form bound and in place, her feet barely able to touch the ground.

Taking notice of her position, Samus also saw her Varia Suit had been removed, no doubt stolen off of her while she was unconscious, leaving the blonde completely naked, stripped of her Zero Suit as well, which was a great shock that the Space Pirates had stripped her of all clothing and giving Samus even more questions.

Knowing she couldn't escape in her current position, Samus looked around, taking in her surroundings to see where she was.

Guessing from the items in the room, Samus deduced she had been transported to the Research Facility, where she saw containers throughout the room, several containers holding Metroids, a handful had twisted abominations set within, which the Space Pirates had yet to dispose of, before shock filled Samus once again, for gazing at one particular storage container were the remains of Ridley's larval stage, a reminder of all the horrors she had seen aboard the Bottle Ship and where she lost Adam Malkovich.

"It... it can't be..." She let out, her tone matching the shock and actual fear she felt at seeing the empty shell, before her ears were filled with a wicked laughter.

"Funny how the past catches up to you, isn't it?" A dark and sinister voice spoke up, where Samus could only watch as Meta Ridley made his entrance, landing down from the upper sections and before the blonde, smirking at her bound form.

"You!" Samus snarled at seeing Meta Ridley, struggling at her restraints as her hatred for the merciless monster filled her being.

Ignoring Samus thrashing against her bindings, Meta Ridley circled Samus as he spoke.

"So good to see you finally awake." He said, where Samus noticed Meta Ridley's body no longer held by quick and improvised surgery, but was restored to his former glory before his corruption, only the Galactic Federation communicator was properly wired from his chest and connecting to the front and side of his throat, allowing the reptilian monster to speak clearly.

And as disgusted as she was at seeing her arch nemesis, glad he could now speak, it allowed Smaus to ask her questioned.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She started off saying, expecting the Space Pirates to end her life the second they had the chance, after all she wouldn't hesitate in killing Ridley again.

"As much as I despise you, I have come to realize you are far more valuable to us alive than as another worthless Pillbug I could crush beneath my foot." Meta Ridley replied, facing Samus and saying with a continued dark tone. "We have many plans for you, and you will help us in achieving our goals."

From Meta Ridley's words, Samus gave off a defiant glare.

"You must have Phazon Madness if you believe I will ever help the Space Pirates." She spat back, but Meta Ridley just ignored the Hunter's words and approached a nearby table, which held several medical tools, picking up what looked like her helmet's visor attached to a set of headphones.

"We have been experimenting for a long time while you were unconscious, and not just on the secrets of your armour." Meta Ridley said casually, examining the headphones and visor, which he prepared to place upon Samus, making her thrash around a little at how close Meta Ridley was getting to her, but was unable to do anything as the dragon-like beast then slipped the device upon Samus' head, the headphones covering her ears, while the visor set over her eyes.

Wondering what the Space Pirates planned with such a device, Samus was confused as messages appeared before her eyes, which she recognized as entry logs.

And with nothing else but Meta Ridley glaring at her with a superior smirk, reading them was all Samus could do.

.

.

.

Log 06.355.32

After the Hunter defeated Ridley and Mother Brain on Zebes several Pirate units, including myself managed to escape the clutches of Aran and board an abandoned Space Pirate carrier we discovered hidden within the wreckage of the facility. We had escaped death but were now lost in space with no idea if we would survive or not, fortunately fate shines upon us. Several days locked in the ship we were starting to lose our sanity and death had already taken 3 of us, only 5 were left, insanity, cannibalism and death looked inevitable until one day we saw it, a Galactic Federation ship just waiting for us to raid. We boarded the ship and were immediately ambushed by strange creatures. They looked like us but were mechanical, what is this place and what other horrors lurk within?

.

.

.

Log 06.355.64

After an hour we managed to find a room filled with communication technology and learnt what that this "Bottle Ship" really was. It was making Bioweapons, this including their own Space Pirate force, how dare they make mechanical mockeries of us! If there are any survivors remaining I will take the liberty in killing them myself.

.

.

.

Log 06.368.00

We sent a distress signal hoping someone would find us. While waiting for rescue I wandered through the halls of this nightmare for food, but instead I found something very interesting, a shell of a small animal next to a Federation Tooper's corpse. I decided to take it for research, it may prove useful despite its size. I returned to the communication room and learnt this creature was named "Little Birdie" and it has no potential as a Bioweapon, however it has a dark and familiar presence to it, if it isn't a Bioweapon what is it and why was it next to that corpse?

.

.

.

Log 06.378.14

Finally a Pirate rescue ship arrived and returned us to the Homeworld. While aboard the ship I wondered what this thing I found is. Could it be a potential weapon or is it a mere souvenir? Arriving back to Urtraghus, I showed the Science Team what I found and they all laughed at me and the thought of this thing being of any use. That was until Meta Ridley arrived and immediately promoted me to Commando for finding this creature, now who's laughing? After some analysis and tests, the creature was revived to be the larva form of Meta Ridley. Since then, the Science Team have been trying to find a method to use the DNA of both the shell and of Meta Ridley to create a clone, but every experiment has ended in failure. Perhaps in time, we will be able to create an army of Ridley soldiers. But until then, we will hold off on this project and see if the possibility of controlled Metroids is an obtainable goal.

.

.

.

With the last data log finished, the words faded and Samus' vision allowed her to see all of the lab and those within once again.

"So do you see why we kept you alive?" Meta Ridley asked, running a claw along Samus' body, making her flinch at Meta Ridley's claws on her, but not as much as what the Commander of the Space Pirates then said.

"As much as we hate each other with every fibre in our beings, we both share so many abilities. We both are the strongest and smartest of our commanding forces. We both have cheated death and gotten stronger from this experience. And lastly, we are both very unique species. That is why I issued a new project, to combine my DNA with yours'. Imagine it, Human, Chozo and Zebisian DNA all combined into one form, creating a whole army of Meta Hunters. Such a force would be unstoppable, and the Galactic Federation would finally fall at the might of the Space Pirates."

At hearing Meta Ridley's latest plan for galactic conquest, Samus was greatly shocked.

"You are mad if you think such a plan would work, let alone if I would have any cooperation with it." She told Meta Ridley, who just chuckled.

"I know you would object to such brilliance, which is why we have been conducting the experiments for sometime now." Meta Ridley said in reply as he approached a hand scanner, placing his claw upon the device, which caused the restraints holding Samus to slowly rotate, turning the Hunter around, where her face paled at what her eyes were now forced to see.

Before Samus were countless glass tubes, each were around the same size, around the size of Samus, but inside each were twisted forms that took her and Ridley's appearance, some more gruesome than the others and with more Space Pirate showing than Hunter, causing her to question. "Just how long was I out?"

"We placed you in hyper-sleep for nearly a month now, trying to crack the secret to your DNA. These are some of the rejects we created. The Science Team discovered that despite your superior DNA, my genes would always reject them. Even on a cellular level, I want nothing more than to kill you ." Meta Ridley told Samus as he examined the failed creations.

"But I have come with a theory of my own to counter this. While we have been extracting your DNA and infusing it with my larval stage, I believe a concentrated dosage of my DNA inside you will be the solution in cracking our little problem." The Space Pirate Commander then said, his words a great shock to Samus, already guessing what Meta Ridley had in store for her and could only watch on as the dragon-like monster walked back to the table, picked up an empty syringe and suddenly jabbed it into his own neck, filling the syringe with a light green ooze that Samus recognized as Meta Ridley's blood.

"Your body has sustained many environmental factors, including the resistance to Phazon, getting stronger for the experiences, so my DNA should be able to bond with your body without any consequences. Or it might kill you. Either way, this will be the day when the Space Pirates began their conquest of the galaxy." Meta Ridley said, pulling the syringe from out of his neck and jabbing the syringe into Samus', making her groan at the pain of the needle stinging her, before she suddenly let out an agonised cry at feeling Meta Ridley's DNA spreading through her body like a virus, fusing itself with her Chozo and Human DNA as it bonded inside of her body.

Unable to do anything as she remained in her stasis form, Samus continued to cry in pain as she could feel the DNA of her arch nemesis continue to invade her, feeling it overriding her body and altering her genetic make up.

Feeling the changes in her body, Samus just continued to cry out from the pain.

Her teeth sharpened, turning to fangs, her fingernails and toenails grew out and sharpened at the sides until they looked like claws, while behind the visor, Samus' eyes changed from their gentle azure colour to a fearsome yellow, where her pupils became slit-like.

And then, Samus all but screamed in agony as her back burst open, blood spreading out and spilling all over the floor as a set of wings grew from shoulder plates, while a tail shot out from her lower back, making Meta Ridley watch with a continued enjoyment, not only at seeing Samus' transformation, but also at seeing her suffer.

Panting and sweating after such pain had filled her, the skin Samus had lost from the DNA infusion slowly began to regenerate and fuse around the new body parts, accepting them as part of her being, continuing to please Meta Ridley.

"It seems as though combining my DNA with your body worked." He said with a continued smirk, causing Samus to glare at her hated foe.  
"You turned me into a monster, I'll kill you!" Samus roared, literally, finding the experiment upon her had taken away her ability to speak and was replaced by the familiar screeches and cries Ridley would exume to threaten and issue authority.

But Meta Ridley showed no fear to Samus' death threats, and not only because she was still captive.

"Save that energy for later, Aran. We still have your reeducation before we release you." He just said, the words a fair confusion to Samus, before Meta Ridley slid a claw along the side of the left headphone, activating them, which caused a sudden spark of electricity to run through Samus' head, making her cry out again, while finding the screen displaying a continued flashing swirling pattern.

Through the electricity running through her head, coming at her every time the visor displayed images of the Galactic Federation, Samus felt her mind numbing, where she questioned. "What... what are you doing now...?"

"As I ordered the Science Team to study you, I also had them study your brain and what we can do in order to keep you under our control." Meta Ridley explained, smirking darkly as he then stated. "You can try and resist, but you and I both know you cannot keep resisting forever. Eventually your mind will give in and accept the commands implanted within you and you will learn to hate the Galactic Federation as much as us. You will be helpless to resist us and will be a devoted tool to the Space Pirates."

"N... no...!" Samus groaned, trying all she could to resist, but found herself unable to close her eyes or look away from the mesmeric pattern displayed before her, groaning every so often as the electricity sparked in her head when the images of the Galactic Federation appeared, while feeling she was slowly losing her identity, slowly losing herself, everything she had done, all her missions were soon to be for nothing and she would be siding with those she had dedicated her life to destroying for the greater good.

Putting up a resistance for as long as she could, Samus managed to resist the hypnotic effects of the visor and the painful shocks that came with her rebellion for over an hour, before her mind eventually gave in, finding her mind turning to a haze and her thoughts fading, finding she was soon unable to think for herself and leaving her a mindless shell of her former self.

With Samus no longer crying out, struggling or showing any resistance, Meta Ridley disengaged the cuffs binding Samus, causing her to drop to the floor, remaining motionless, but was still very much alive.

"So how are you feeling now?" Meta Ridley asked, noticing Samus take in his words, before she slowly rose, only to lunge at him, trying to viciously tear him apart with her claws and fangs.  
"It seems as though you still lack some discipline, but that can be fixed." Meta Ridley commented as he held the Hunter back in his right claw, just before slamming her into the ground, the impact of which knocked her unconscious and shook the area, alerting several Space Pirate Troops to the disruption, where they entered the room and saw the changes within their arch enemy.

"Sir!" One of the Troops said as all saluted their superior, before looking at Samus' form and asking. "What is to be done with the Hunter?"

"Prep her for surgery." Meta Ridley ordered, before adding. "And see what you can do about her mental programming. I want her up and at duty the second her transformation is completed."

"Understood, sir." The Space Pirate replied with a continued respect, before looking at his brethren and taking command. "What are you just standing around for? You heard the Commander, go and get the schematics for Aran's Power Suit, the cybernetics copied off Meta Ridley's armour and the cranial implant chips. We have a new Hunter to bring to life."

-Several weeks later-

The Galactic Federation felt themselves backed against a corner, finding themselves in a losing battle, unsure if they could win against their enemies.

Ever since the Space Pirates had released their new weapon upon the galaxy, they were powerless against their foes, finding the Space Pirates continuing to conquer planet after planet, killing all the inhabitants with no mercy and turning each planet into another base of operations, already countless planets had fallen to the Space Pirates, including Norion, Aether and Tallon IV, as well as many Galactic Battleships, featuring the Yiazmat, Anubis and Thelonious and all due to the Space Pirate's latest weapon, Meta Samus, who was relentless in battle, slaughtering everyone who dared stand in her way.

And as much as all hated facts, knowing she was being controlled to do their dirty work, Samus Aran was an official enemy of the Galactic Federation, placed on the highest alert and needed to be destroyed.

However, while one Samus was enough trouble, her power matching the level of Meta Ridley's, a whole fleet of Samus/Meta Ridley hybrids were too much for the Federation to handle, a change in the usual game of cat and mouse that they played with the Space Pirates, only now they were the ones fleeing.

And with more copies of this being, this Meta Samus being produced with each planet taken over, it seemed all was lost.

As the visor remaned on her head, surgically implanted in her temples were a set of microchips to help control her high aggression and direct it on her new foes.

And to add to their horror, Samus' whole form had been upgraded.

The wings that adorned her back were now metallic with electro lined membrane, while her tail was covered in the same metallic alloy.

Combining the weaponry of her Varia Suit and the weapons Meta Ridley had the Science Team set within her body, including her Arm Cannon, Ultrathermal Flamestrike Projector were set within her feet, allowing her to create powerful shockwaves to devastate any land borne forces, continuing to make her a deadly weapon.

Amazingly, Meta Samus could still switch to her Morph Ball state and use all her techniques, including the Power Bomb, which would reduce entire armies to ashes. armour similar to Meta Ridley's covered her arms and legs, while exposing her body, showing off her breasts, ass and pussy.

Meta Samus was a foe that the Federation was not ready to face against, her combined DNA and cybernetics made her a near immortal warrior, a mindless tool that would destroy anything that the Space Pirates told her to.

Back upon the Pirate Homeworld, the planet Meta Samus now saw as her home, able to traverse its toxic environment due to her superior DNA and cybernetics, A Pirate Commander was setting in the details of their latest conquests within their Log Book, sending the message to the nearby planets that were now under their control, as to inform their allies of the recent events and of Meta Samus' current status.

Entry 07. 596. 8

.

.

.

Thanks to the efforts of Meta Samus and our ever growing army of Hunter Hybrids, another victory falls before us, it seems as though Meta Ridley was right in keeping her alive.

After her surgery and a little more reprogramming, we have managed to tame her completely, though we have noticed her act defensively when she expels her eggs and we try and pry them from her.

From observation, we believe that Meta Samus shares a bond with the hatchlings, much like a mother and a child share, which may explain as to why the Hunter Hybrids are more prone to following orders and why Meta Samus sometimes gets aggressive if her children are taken from her before they fully evolve. We must be cautious with her eggs, unless we want to be the latest victims she kills.

Meta Samus has proven most useful both on and off the battlefield. As she follows our commands with no hesitation, her actions put many of the Space Pirate Troops in high spirits, but that might be caused from her other duties.

.

.

.

From the last comment set, the Commander turned to see Meta Samus, giving off a smirk at seeing the once proud and noble Samus was now on her back and moaning over and over as four Space Pirates stood around her near naked form.

The lower casing used to shield their legs removed and revealing their members, which had caused Meta Samus to act upon a reproduction command set within her head, allowing one of the Troops to grab her legs, part them open with no resistance and slide his dick into her vagina, using her body not only for reproduction, but also for pleasure.

And keeping up in her actions, following her commands, Meta Samus used her body to stimulate the other Space Pirates, her left hand grasped around the cock of one, rubbing up and down his length as she gave the Trooper a handjob, while her tail, though metallic and spiked at the tip she had curled around the cock of a Trooper on the right side of her, giving him a tailjob.

As for the final Space Pirate, he stood above their brainwashed weapon, his claws resting on her scalp as she allowed his member in her mouth and sucked the pirate off, running her fangs across the skin of his penis, which made the Space Pirate groan in approval.

And feeling his release soon coming, the pirate attacking Meta Samus' pussy knew she would soon produce a whole new batch of eggs and more Hybrids for their forces.

Soon, the whole galaxy would know to fear the superior race and to know everything belonged to the Space Pirates.

The End…


End file.
